Applejack/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Applejack crosslegged S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack14 S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack winning S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Applejack colored apples s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Applejack1 S01E06.png|Boast Busters Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Dragonshy Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Apple-tini1 S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack snowball S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Applejack6 S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack 19.png|Fall Weather Friends Applejack10 S01E14.png|Suited For Success Applejack covered S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Applejack serious face S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Applejack S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack2 S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|A Bird in the Hoof Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Jealous Spike S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|Party of One Applejack fantasy "I'll earn a lot of money" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Aw Apples12.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The liar S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Applejack S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Grapejack serious S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social S2E06 Applejack grunting.png|The Cutie Pox Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Applejack as Mare Do Well.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well AJ pulling a weed S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight staring AJ's stache S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Applejack blushing S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Applejack smiles S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash sweating2 S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed S2E20 Applejack trowel.png|It's About Time Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack sculpting S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png Main 6 and Shining Armor looking at the Crystal Empire.jpg ..That's why we're ALL here!...png S03E01 mad Rarity.jpg Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png Applejack 'made sweets of crystal berries' S3.png Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3.png|Applejack eating some crystal berries Main 6 singing around a table S3.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3.png|Applejack and Fluttershy singing together Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Applejack looking at the heart S3E2.png Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png crystalmane5.png Promotional Applejack Rarity fillies magical miniature mares preview.png|Aww! Her hat's too big! Miscellaneous Sketches/Development art Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by Lauren Faust. Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|Drawing by Lauren Faust, Applejack being her hard working self. Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|Another Lauren Faust sketch. Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Lauren, Applejack saying something. Applejack Sketch.jpg AppleJack Description.jpg|Early designs for Applejack. The only thing they changed was adding a hat. Unfortunately the writing is too small to read. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 4.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 6.png Toys Applejack Toys.jpeg|A collection of Applejack toys. Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Applejack and Apple Bloom Toys. A G3 Applejack.JPG|A G3 Applejack. Other Applejack opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png|Applejack in the Teacher for a Day app. applejack color page halloween.jpg Applejack Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. mlpfim-character-applejack 252x252.png|Applejack's Profile image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat Applejack 256x133.jpg|Applejack Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Independence FMA.jpg|Applejack motivational poster es:Applejack/Galería pl:Applejack/Galeria Category:Character gallery pages